Maiden of the Boy Who Surpassed the Gods
by Child of Best Lemon Writer
Summary: She always cared for him. She wanted to see him do more productive things other than fighting. She loved him, and that's why she gave herself to him. How they became lovers was beyond her however. Tsubaki x Black Star


She looked, her posture leaned forward, hands out but hesitant to reach their destination.

Said "destination" was a boy doing upside down sit ups at slightly above the rate of human kind.

"…53, 54, 55, 56…" the boy exclaimed, doing it very well o e the speed of a human.

His azure blue hair was in several spikes, very large, defined muscles on his arms, and his black eyes narrowed in exhaustion.

The woman next to him knew full well that even the "Great Black Star, the boy who will someday live to surpass the Gods themselves!" (As he quite typically said about himself), had limits, despite his overwhelmingly powerful sense of never to give up.

He'd been giving himself back breaking (literally, back breaking with unbelievable emphasis) as punishment for something.

And that something was getting the wrong answer to a question during his time studying.

At first, Tsubaki felt as though he was giving himself the penalties because he wanted to avoid studying.

But if one were to look in his eyes, they would see genuine mental pain and anguish at being unable to know the answers.

It was both sad and prideful at the same time.

Black Star had never really ever taken school work seriously, especially when it came to studying.

"I am the Great Black Star! Studying for some boost my reputation at all!" He'd always say when she tried to get him to study.

Then he'd start exercising and training, usually by himself.

So at that moment, Tsubaki, the woman who lived with him who wore her jet black hair in a ponytail, with eyes as bright as Black Star's hair but deep as the world's lowest ocean trench.

Tsubaki had been the only person to ever willingly choose to work with Black Star as his partner.

He was loud, had a tendency to attract unwanted attention to himself (despite the great irony that he was actually both an assassin and a ninja), and was downright self-centered.

As these were not very favorable in a partner, Tsubaki had been the only person to actually see past those things when she first saw him...

Oh who was she kidding...

She knew very well that she secretly didn't want him either, despite her caring, patient, and accepting nature.

She had only chose him because of the fact that she felt, above all other things toward him, great pity.

But who could blame her?

She knew that her only reason for trying to get a partner in the first place was to track down her brother...

She felt a pang of guilt at this thought.

Though he had his flaws, Tsubaki could really tell Black Star had several great traits.

So she couldn't help feeling as though she were using Black Star without his knowledge.

And that made the woman melancholic...

"...102, 103, 104, 105..."

Her head snapped up at the realization that she had let him keep doing sit ups.

Seeing this, she quickly went into action.

* * *

He could be found several minutes later with ropes binding him, visibly restraining himself because of it.

Tsubaki slid into the hjot bath, her body sending her incredible feelings as the stress of the day had seemingly been washed away.

She sighed contently, settling herself into the water.

Smiling, she let her body relax completely.

With other people, using rope would seem a bit overkill.

But with Black Star... let her just say that she wasn't surprised she had to go that far for that.

However, she couldn't help thinking that Black Star deserved something for his efforts.

The boy had never even picked up a book before, let alone look at one.

So it was hard not to feel some sort of pride toward the child finally starting to study for something.

Yeah, she should reward him.

But with what?

As Tsubaki was pondering this, she failed to notice the boy climb up to the window of the bathroom... until he started speaking of course.

"Rule 1: An assassin must blend with the darkness, erasing his breath and not making a sound."

Tsubaki looked up, seeing the boy himself trying to heft himself up a window.

"Rule 2: Study your target in order to predict his -" Black Star stopped, seeing Tsunami naked in the tub, and began to scream for no really logical reason.

What she did next was purely by reflex.

She always did it when he tried peeping on her.

He was the reason she always carried her weapons with her, even in the bath or hot springs.

So she threw the shuriken, it spinning through the air and lodging itself into Black Star's forehead.

Before she could realize what she had done, Black Star was already falling through the open window, falling in with her in the bathtub.

She couldn't stop staring for a moment, then panicked quickly, picking up Black Star quickly while speaking multiple times about how she was sorry for hurting him.

Several minutes later, Black Star was laid down with his head on Tsubaki's thighs, a band aid on his forehead.

She sighed, looking down at the boy.

What was she going to do with Black Star...

He really never was able to be kept down.

Even her tight ropes proved to be utterly useless against him.

She looked to the mound of books on the table, and an idea struck her.

"Black Star..." She shook him awake, smiling, "I'll reward you for studying by making you a mountain of my rice balls if you do it without putting penalties on yourself."

"...yeah, Tsubaki." Black Star groaned, pulling his head off of her lap, then touched the band aid on his forehead, "Seems even a big star like me can't beat you yet." He hopped up, his usual, almost manic, energy returning.

Tsubaki sweat dropped.

It didn't take much to get him worked up...

* * *

As she made the balls, she actually saw Black Star trying to study, and he didn't penalize himself when he didn't understand a question.

He only skipped to the next one.

She regarded this with a smile, then went back to her rice ball making, carving them perfectly with her soft hands.

Little did she know Black Star was skipping all of the questions...

She set the large plate in front of Black Star, a literal mountain of rice balls stacked expertly on top of one another.

She watched the way Black Star ate, mentally laughing when he finished and was so full that his stomach bulged out slightly.

"Thanks Tsubaki..." Black Star Sat up, his hands on his knees. "Is there any way I can get anymore?"

Tsubaki laughed out loud then, but then composed herself with a smile, "No. We don't have any more rice sadly."

"Well, that's too bad. But a big man like me can handle that." He smiled.

Then she remembered something else. She recalled how Black Star very often (and very openly) showed his "interest" in her body.

Thinking of the things that sped through her mind at that thought, she blushed, trying to shake the thought out of her head.

Much to no avail.

She hesitated at the thought, the feeling something like idiocy filling her mind when she thought of a word to describe her actions.

Then she reminded herself of the fact that Black Star needed some type of... "inspiration".

So...

"Um... Black Star..."

"Hm? Yeah Tsubaki?" He folded his hands behind his head, leaning back slightly.

"I... I wanted to let you know there'd be another type of award if you studied for a little longer..." She clenched her fists on her knees, trying to steel herself for what she was about to do, "So I'll call you if you seriously study... okay?" She forced a smile on her face, trying in vain to hide the crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Is it even better than your rice balls?" Black Star didn't seem to catch onto her sudden change in attitude.

"Uh... Y-Yes. Very much so." She had to look away to hide her expression.

She knew what she was doing was wrong, but... "Actually Black Star..."

"OK! If studying's all I have to do, then I'll see the reward!"

...but she was already too late.

She nodded silently, mentally sighing.

Why did she even think of that...

Black Star seemed to study for several hours, and she waited in bed, covered by a blanket that put a layer that seemed so much thinner than it usually did.

She was really going to do this...

The door slid open, and Tsubaki could hear Black Star speak, in a surprisingly quiet voice, "Hey, Tsubaki, are you still awake?"

He must not have expected an answer, because he slowly started closing the door slowly almost instantly after he finished talking.

"I'm awake." Tsubaki called out to him, cheeks going red again.

Why did she do this...

Black Star looked back to her, door barely ajar, "You never called me to finish with my studying, so I thought you'd gone to sleep."

"Sorry Black Star." She clutched the pillow she held tightly.

"It's okay. If you're too tired, then forget I said this, but could you tell me what my award was supposed to be for studying so hard? I'm not sure it'll be better than your rice balls, but still. "

_Bu-bump..._

She could lie, and probably say something about how his reward was how he now was smarter.

But she knew fully well that Black Star hated lies.

He hated them almost as much as losing.

So...

_Bu-bump..._

"Yes Black Star, but you have to do everything that I say." She spoke quickly.

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow, "Okay..."

"First, turn the light back on."

A click and light shinign in her face made her clench her eyes. But she still spoke, "close your eyes as tightly as you can." She said, her voice sounding like a whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

Black Star complied, shutting them, but only lightly, "They're closed."

Her heart was hammering against her chest, and she too closed her eyes tighter to steady herself. "Okay. Don't open them until I tell you." She got up from the bed, hearing it creak from her movement.

She pulled the cover around her body, standing in front of Black Star.

"Now..." (_b-bump, b-bump, b-bump, b-bump_) "O-Open your eyes..."

Black Star opened his eyelids, taking in her wearing a cover tightly around herself.

Her eyes were closed, and her face was red.

"Tsubaki?"

She hesitated again.

She knew it was wrong for her to do this.

But at the same time, she promised him...

She took in a sharp breath through the nose, throwing the blanket off of her, revealing her body.

Black Star didn't react at first, taking a moment to let the sight settle into his mind.

Then he had a massive nosebleed.

He covered his nose, looking at the sight before him.

Tsubaki looked at him at last, and she could see the blood.

"Tsubaki," Black Star said, closing his eyes, "You shouldn't try to do a prank like this..."

She went wide eyed at the boy's stupidity.

"Black Star..." She walked forward quickly, grabbing his free hand and pressing it into her breast, face crimson, "This isn't a joke..."

Black Star felt his nosebleed increase in the feeling of Tsubaki's breast so soft...

She saw this, and grabbed his head, pulling him in between her two large E-Cups.

"This... this is your reward..." She said breathlessly, closing her eyes, "Just this once... You get to feel me any way you want..."

Black Star went completely stiff for a moment, then she felt him reach up, cupping her breasts.

She gasped, feeling this for the first time despite her immense beauty.

He squeezed her breasts, adjusting his hands to the feel of them, his hands practically sinking into her breasts.

As he began massaging them, Tsubaki moaned lightly, letting him do as he pleased, fighting against the reflex that had lodged itself within her for so long.

Black Star wiped the blood from his nose from the side of his shirt, then lifting her breast and sucking lightly upon it, earning Tsubaki's moan.

He sucked harder, licking around her light pink nipple while massaging under her breasts.

Tsubaki moaned more loudly, involuntarily thrusting her chest into Black Star's face.

He pushed her onto her back, getting on top of her, massaging her breasts more thoroughly, nit failing to notice the evident patch of pussy hair on her clit.

Then he suddenly stopped, pulling off of her, getting down on his knees and pulling her on her front.

Tsubaki lifted herself slightly above the bed, feeling Black Star spread her folds from behind.

She closed her eyes, feeling his slick, hot, moist tongue push in between her folds, rubbing everywhere that his tongue could reach, moaning loudly.

He rubbed over one area more feverishly, and Tsubaki moaned ever louder, feeling him grab the sides of her butt as he ate her out.

He started pumping into her with his tongue, while imitating the motion of a length inside of her as he licked her out.

"B-Black Star..." She leaned slightly to her side, becoming lightheaded after a long time, "I never meant for you to feel me in this way..." She meant it.

She didn't think he would do this!

He didn't seem to hear her however, getting up on his knees and pulling off his pants. He hopped out of them, grabbing his semi-hard length and rubbing himself off until he was hard, fingering Tsubaki with two fingers rapidly as she moaned out.

When he was fully hard, he pulled out his fingers quickly, thrusting into Tsubaki from behind.

The girl cried out loudly, the pain settling into her ruthlessly, tears slipping from her eyes, turning her face wet and glistening in the well lit room.

Black Star started thrusting fast, pounding into her while holding her hips, moaning out loudly, slapping his flesh into Tsubaki's.

Tears were streaming out of her eyes now, the pain so unbearable from his long length.

It hurt... it hurt so badly...!

She began gradually moaning lightly, the pain slowly changing to something else.

Something that felt good...

She began moaning, her opening becoming subconsciously tighter every so often, though Black Star never came inside her.

Her breasts bounced from the unbelievable power of his thrusts, her butt jiggling slightly with each thrust, Black Star moaning loudly, whereas Tsubaki screamed to the heavens.

The pleasure had been the thing that replaced the pain that made her feel like she was in hell.

Now every last thrust that Black Star gave her made her feel like she was being given a wave of a piece of heaven.

He was such a powerful lover, and Tsubaki knew it.

Every thrust also gave her the feeling that there was a slight shock within herself, and she had a feeling that he was subconsciously putting his own soul wavelength into his thrusts.

Black Star started ramming with all his might a very long time later, and he never seemed to be able to stop, and Tsubaki threw her head back, her breasts jiggling violently instead of bouncing.

Something else was building slowly inside of her, rising with every thrust Black Star gave.

Tsubaki could also feel Black Star scraping something else inside herself, and she wasn't sure if what she thought was right but...

The thing building up inside her seemed to explode within her, and she groaned loudly, her body shaking violently as the explosion within her sent a rockets worth of pleasure through her body.

Her walls closed in on him ever so impossibly tight, literally squeezing him of his cum.

And she couldn't help wondering again... had he cum in her womb?

Tsubaki felt Black Star flip her over, and she finally saw his dick, surprised to see his cock still very hard, seeing that it was 10 inches in length and 2 in width.

He picked her up in his powerful arms, looping his hands under her legs and grabbing her butt again.

He quickly took his length again, and thrust back into Tsubaki, now taking the initiative to start bouncing her up and down his length while he stood up.

Tsubaki's long legs wrapped tightly around his waist in response, and she threw her head back, clutching the boy's head to her chest, digging her nails into his hair.

And for the first time, Tsubaki actually started cursing from how good she felt, Black Star following with her wants.

Soon she felt the feeling rise in her again, Black Star thrusting more harshly, scraping his dick into the girl on him.

After a long time, Black Star surely enough felt her walls close in on him, and he came inside her after thrusting completely inside of her.

They both moaned/screamed as they held each other with their climax.

They continued doing this several times, and by the time it was very late at night, they were holding each other in each other's embrace, both fast asleep.

* * *

Tsubaki recalled this night, and she blushed at her conduct that night.

She had never expected that to end up that way...

Sighing, she pulled out of bed, the bed that now belonged to both her and Black Star, as sunlight filled the bedroom.

They had done it much more after that, almost four to five times a week.

Miraculously, she hadn't gotten pregnant from the first night, so she took birth control pills while Black Star used condoms... or at least at first used them.

Her sigh however wasn't a sad one.

It was one more of... happiness.

Because now she knew, despite his many faults...

She slid a shirt onto herself, then turned to a fast asleep Black Star, still tired from the "times" they had last night.

Smiling, her hair still out of its ponytail, she rubbed his hair lightly, "I love you Black Star."


End file.
